Factpile Shattered Peace
by Zenetos Paradox
Summary: Warriors from an obscure universe battle it out. No one knows why besides the fighters and soon their war will break the boundries of the Multiversal wall and cause untold amounts of destruction. Can anyone stop them? Are we all doomed? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A Zenetos Paradox Production.**

**Factpile: Shattered Peace**

**Prologue: Outbreak**

**In between universes there is a multiverse unlike any other. It is called Factpile. Now while this may be a strange name for a multiverse, it covers it greatly. Factpile is a universe always under siege from fan boys, fan girls, and trolls. These three factions continuously destroy the serenity of Factpile's watchers and commentators. The multiverse of Factpile is a VS universe where watchers gather together to watch two or more beings battle . Now however these watchers have begun to fight against each other allowing the force of Trolls, Fan boys, and Fan girls to regain there strength and prepare to assault the Factpile universe once again. The only way for the Factpile multiverse to survive is if the Watchers finally band together and destroy the hordes of evil.**

**These Watchers are:**

**Baron Somebody who wields Sir Daniel Fortesque's sword and shield.**

**Matapojo has a book of spells and the ability to use magic. He is one of the Factpile Triumvirate.**

**The One Sin: is carrying a magical longsword. A warrior unlike any other.**

**Dracosphinx: has the ability to summon anything at will. The Conjurer.**

**JoshMcFace has Samus Aran's suit, Morgoth's Hammer, and Midna's helmet.**

**Megaraptor18 has a bionic arm that can break through 20 yards of steel**

**DivineChaos88. has a kusarigama that has a spiked ball on one side and a blade on the other. Both made out of magic ruby that can cut through diamond.**

**Kenny C. is holding a laser sword with two infinite bullet guns.**

**PaPPa JUDAS: has gloves that kill someone when touched. In a very messy way**

**Diana: has the power to heal allies and drain enemies life force. The only women in this universe. She is not to taken lightly.**

**John 117: he has telekinesis and future sight.**

**Admin: has Super Saiyan powers and admin powers. The creator of the Factpile universe. Holds power over all Factpilers.**

**L-W's morningstar's at the end of its chain is made of a lightsaber's laser. Unknown cosmic powers. Leader of the Factpile Triumvirate. He has begun a war against all other Factpilers it seems. However his true plans are not shown.**

**Swifterdeath: the power to control animals and manipulate wind and ice.**

**Marche: has a lightchansaw(lightsaber/chainsaw). More of a watcher than a fighter. However do not count him as weak for he may never show his true power.**

**Scenario: Moving pieces on his cosmic board/chess user. Supposed mastermind behind the war.**

**David is a gravity and coffee manipulator and warrior of New Zealand.**

**Prime Chaos: Chaos manipulation, immortality. An enigmatic warrior who takes pleasure in watching the war. However he will also participate when the Multiverse wall is about to collapse. Possible manifestation of Chaos.**

**PaleoTyrantus: form of Blackblood Terrigreth of the Tyrannomorph Parisiticus. Translation: a mutated Tyranid who no longer serves the brood queen and is free of the eternal hunger of Tyranids.**

**These Warriors now battle it out. Unknown to all but themselves.**


	2. The Mastermind?

**A Zenetos Paradox/Prime Chaos Production.**

**Factpile: Shattered Peace**

**Chapter 1 The Mastermind?**

"**The Triumvirate is now in session." A voice called out.**

"**Greetings L-W. What is it that you want? Also why is Alpha not here?" Matapiojo asked**

"**Alpha is getting rid of a mob of trolls near our northern border. He wasn't able to make it for this session." The man now known as L-W said.**

"**Oh. That's good then. So why did you call this session?" Matapiojo asked.**

"**Do you feel like we don't get enough credit for what we do here?" L-W asked**

"**What exactly do you mean L-W?" Matapiojo asked.**

"**I feel we have more to do than serve a Lord who doesn't do anything and puts all the troubles onto our shoulders." L-W explained.**

"**Go on." Matapiojo replied.**

**Scene Change Little House on hill**

"**Ha! Soon, This Multiverse will be under my command! Finally I Scenario will rule!"**

**The door opens letting a strange orb of energy float into the house.**

"**Eh? What are you little thing?" Scenario asked**

"**Your plan won't work Scenario. It will break apart as easily as bread." A voice said.**

"**Eh! Who dares antagonize the great Scenario?" Scenario asked**

**The orb suddenly began to expand in size and started morphing into a humanoid form. This thing was 7 feet tall and had a lean build. However its most strange feature was the colors that swirled chaotically on the body. Every color in the visible spectrum was on his body going in Chaotic directions.**

"**You! Who … What are you!?" Scenario yelled in surprise.**

"**I am Prime. Prime Chaos not at your service." The Former Orb named itself.**

"**Well, whatever you are, You can't beat me! Cosmic Board!" Scenario shouted**

**A large Chessboard half the size of the ceiling floated down in front of both of them.**

"**Hmm, Who shall I use to destroy you? There are so many choices." Scenario**

"**Ah I know! I'll use David!" Scenario yelled.**

"**Davidoes Coffeees Gravities Strikeis!" Scenario yelled.**

**Suddenly a vortex of steaming hot coffee appeared in the little house getting coffee everywhere.**

**Scenario and Prime Chaos sweat dropped.**

"**Maybe we should take this outside?" Prime Chaos asked.**

"**Umm, Yea that sounds like a good idea.**

**Once out side the vortex stopped spinning and showed David standing in middle drinking a cup of coffee.**

"**EH! Where the Hell am I!?" David yelled**

"**Silence! Obeyus Scenarios!" Scenario commanded.**

**Suddenly David's eyes went wide and he started to drool.**

"**Now slave attack Prime Chaos!" Scenario commanded**

"**Yes master." David moaned.**

**Utilizing his gravity powers so that the pressure on Prime Chaos's body was equal to 40 tons per square inch of his body.**

**Thinking Prime Chaos destroyed Scenario closed his eyes and started to laugh. Unfortunately for him David just smashed into him like a baseball bat.**

"**AHHHH!" Scenario yelled. Ten seconds later he was just a little speck going over the mountains.**

**Standing there was Prime Chaos who didn't even look weakened from the force gravity was putting on him.**

"**Hmm. That was easy. Maybe I should let this war go on for a while. It will increase my powers exponentially because of all the chaos." Prime Chaos murmured.**

"**Uhh. What happened? " David groaned. **

"**You got summoned here by a man named Scenario in an attempt to destroy me by using your gravity powers. As you can see it didn't work as well as he thought it would. So by using your body as a baseball bat I sent him into the stratosphere." Prime Chaos explained**

"**Wait? What? I don't understand." David stammered out.**

"**Good. Now unfortunately for you I am going to have to knock you unconscious and wipe you mind so that you don't remember me at all." Prime Chaos said.**

"**Huh?" David asked confused.**

**Bam! A large mallet slammed into David's head sending him into a blissful unconscious.**

**Using his great power over Chaos, Prime Chaos opened a portal to his mini zone of Chaos.**

**Scene Change Triumvirate Meeting Hall**

"**So your saying we should get rid of all other Watchers so the Admins power is weakened and we can take over?" Matapiojo asked skeptically. **

"**Yes, we could began a massive campaign to wipe them out and then use the remains to forge an army loyal only to us! We shall then destroy all the Trolls, Fan Boys, and Fan Girls once and for all!" L-W said**

"**I don't think so L-W. If that is your real name. When we became the Triumvirate we swore to uphold the Admins decrees and protect the sanctity of this Multiverse!" Matapiojo shouted.**

"**Guards! Seize this man who calls himself L-W! He is obviously not the true one! Matapiojo shouted.**

**Three guards burst into the Meeting Hall and charged straight at L-W.**

**They were Dracosphinx The Conjurer, PaPPa JUDAS The Blood Lord, and Baron Somebody The Stubborn Warrior.**

"**HA HA HA HA. You think these pitiful mortals could possibly stop me?" W-L laughed.**

**To be continued Friday or Saturday.**

**Author's Note Time**

**Whew. Thinking up how to make all this go together is hard. If you guys have any ideas or complaints please email me at prime ****. These way it won't stuff up the forums and cause headaches. **

**Now since there are so many characters it will be hard to get a good grasp on how to show the story. I could choose maybe 3 characters to show the events though or I could try telling though one persons view or keep doing it like I have been. If you guys can tell which ones you would like that would be most helpful.**

**Also if you don't like any thing about your character please don't hesitate to tell me.**


End file.
